Technologies progress with each passing day. Instead of asking for adequacy for use as before, people become more demanding on the performance of various products. Following the humane thinking model, lamps are always one of the important inventions in the history. Up to date, various types of lighting equipment have ever introduced. The invention of lighting equipment improves the inconvenience at dim nights for people. In order to reinforce the light in the circumstances of weaker lighting, farther sites, or blocked light, table lamps are invented for disposing aside.
Most people stay at home in their leisure time engaged in watching TV or using computers. Indoor activities have occupied most of modern people's time, deteriorating and degenerating people's vision in the long run. Table lamps can emit light from a nearby site. Thereby, harms such as vision degeneration and fatigue or discomfort in eyes caused by insufficient light during reading, performing paperwork, or using computers. Illumination influences greatly on vision. Accordingly, providing good and proper illumination by a table lamp is the key to improving indoor brightness. Nowadays, table lamps are extensively applied to various scenarios and become a very popular light-emitting device. For example, table lamps are applied to general homes, companies, research facilities, government institutions, and other scenarios.
The current table lamps can be categorized into the fixed, flexible, and cantilever types. The lamp head of a fixed-type table lamp is fixed on a lamp arm and cannot be changed significantly. For a flexible-type table lamp, a soft tube is disposed between the lamp head and the lamp stand. By using the flexible property of the soft tube, a user can adjust the direction and the angle of the lamp head. Besides, for a cantilever table lamp, a lamp arm is disposed between the lamp head and the lamp stand. Both ends of the lamp arm are connected pivotally to the lamp head and the lamp stand, respectively. Thereby, a user can pull the lamp arm and move the lamp head horizontally or vertically to the location requiring illumination depending on his needs in work.
The table lamp technology according to the prior art adopts an integral design, which occupies more space. In addition, when a user operates on the desktop, he may need a light source from different angles or according to the user's sensitivity and requirement in comfort to the light source. Generally, table lamps include an adjustable lamp arm for height and illumination angle, so that the light source can be provided according to the user's required height and angle. Although the integral design can achieve the same result, the height and angle cannot be adjusted at will. Owing to the integral design, the adjustable angles and heights are limited. Moreover, while storing, the integral design constrains the possibility of shrinking further; because of the integral design, some fixed volume is unavoidable. Besides, the variations in the types of lamps are also limited. It is difficult to fully utilize the lamp according to the application location and time. Thereby, it has become a common objective to provide a table lamp structure, which includes varied possibilities in adjusting the height of the frame structure, the angle of illumination, and the brightness. Furthermore, the lamp can be stored with ease without occupying too much zoom.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a magnetic pivot connector structure for improving the lamp structure according to the prior art. The lamp according to the prior art is an integral design, which limits adjustment in height and illumination direction. According to the present invention, a plurality of lamp frames can be added by using the magnetic pivot connector, endowing table lamps with varieties. Lamps having this pivot connector can rotate by 360 degrees for adjusting to the required angle for illumination. Furthermore, disassembling and assembling can be done with ease by using the magnetic pivot connector. It brings convenience for storage by occupying little space. Thereby, the present invention overcomes the drawbacks according to the prior art as described above. The magnetic pivot connector is used for pivot connection. By using the pivot structure, a plurality of lamp frames can be added for adjusting the height. By applying it to the lamp head base, the angle of the lamp head base can be adjusted and the magnetic pivot connector can be used for electrical connection. Besides, by disposing a plurality of magnetic connectors at the principal part of a lamp, users can adjust the number of the lamp heads to be used according to their needs. All they need to do is to connect the lamp head having the magnetic pivot connector magnetically.